


Febuwhump Day 1: Mind Control

by DarkerThanGrey



Series: Grey's Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, FebuWhump2021, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerThanGrey/pseuds/DarkerThanGrey
Summary: Crow watches as his guardian falls to the dark.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Uldren Sov
Series: Grey's Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140770
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Febuwhump Day 1: Mind Control

_**Who fights?** _

_**Who flies?** _

_**Who falls?** _

* * *

Crow looks at the awoken woman before him, faint happiness fluttering in his heart. Free of Spider, and free to pursue what he wants the most. In the words of the woman herself, he’s a Guardian. She presses two weapons into his hands, both hand cannons. Hawkmoon, and a heavily modded cannon with a black printed spade. She tells him to keep them safe, that she thought they were better suited with him until she gets back from her next assignment.

He’s still staring at the weapons in either hand when he realizes that she has taken her helmet off. She drags him by the lips to her jumpship and into the small sleeping compartment. He follows her without question, drunk off of freedom and the guardian named Storm.

Later, much later, he can’t help but wonder if that day was the beginning of the end.

**.**

**.**

He doesn’t see Storm again for the longest time. She sends him messages and fills his comms frequently, but as she goes from assignment to assignment he hears over and over that she just can’t catch a break. She has rarely gone to the tower since the death of the last hunter vanguard, but she laments the absence of her bed in the small apartment she keeps there. 

The last day before she comes to see him once more, she is near tears.

“Ul- Crow, I’m at the end of my rope. I haven’t been out of combat for more than a day since we last saw each other. I can’t- I can’t keep this up.” His eyes widen as he scrambles for a response.

“I don’t know how to help you, Guardian. Where is your fireteam during this?” There is no response for a long, teeth-clenching moment.

“I haven’t seen them. Zavala keeps us apart however he can. Scared of the powers we gained on Europa. Afraid to let us see each other.” He jolts in his seat, remembering creeping frost and a gun pointed at the Spider’s head.

“If you need, you can always come to me. If anything… I can be your shoulder to cry on.” He hears her swallow, but all she same she gives a sound of affirmation.

The call ends soon after.

**.**

**.**

He sees her soon after that call, but she isn’t the same. Her armor is beat to hell, the pristine white accents dulled and dirty. Her cloak is in tatters. She’s dusty and spattered blood is dry on her helmet. Her ghost floats distantly behind her, perking up at the sight of them. He materializes glint, sending him over so the two ghosts can converse.

She’s the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen.

Later, after it all, he’ll wonder if her eyes were always that haunted.

**.**

**.**

_ “Crow... “ _

_ “Yes, Guardian?” _

_ “I just...” A pause. “I think I’m in love with you.” He is taken aback by her words, but it is soon eclipsed by his smile. _

_ “I believe I love you too, Guardian.” _

_ Later, later, later… _

_ What was his mistake? _

.

.

They slip into his new hideout on the Shore, Kassandra and Isa having come around in their own time to help him make it cozy. A proper cot instead of a sweeping bag on the stone, a metal desk, and an actual chair. He is grateful to them. Grateful that he has a place where Storm can take off her helmet and unclasp her cloak. Take off her chest piece and toe off her boots. She removes the tie from the top portion of her hair, allowing the strands to flow free. He combs his fingers through them after they slip into the cot together, it truly becoming evident how much taller he is. He wraps his arms around her, his larger frame allowing her to sink into his hold. Their legs intertwined, and soon enough he feels her drift off. He gazes at her face for a long while, just taking in her face. She has dark circles deeper than even his, and a new scar slips over the left side of her top lip. Yet in sleep, all the lines of her face smooth out. She is here, and he thanks the Traveler for allowing them this moment of respite.

Because it’s the last one they will ever have together.

**.**

**.**

Storm is tired. 

Frost creeps up her fingers, and dusts her armor. Her cloak is stiff from the ice and cold as she sits stationary, curled up in an empty camp close to the ziggurat on Europa. The Stranger is gone to an unknown place along with Eris, and Drifter is back at the tower. 

She’s so tired.

“Kassandra… Ezra…” She thinks of her fireteam. She gazes at the frosted over picture she keeps on her at all times, and of the people so precious that Zavala had kept her from. 

“Crow… My love…” A singular tear freezes on her cheek as she looks to the sky. It hurts to think. To breathe. To Be. She cuddles her ghost close to her chest, the only source of warmth inside of the dark that beckons so sweetly.

“Storm…” Her ghost speaks, nuzzling closer. It’s the first time she has heard her name spoken in… She can’t recall. Even Crow hadn’t spoken her name. Distantly, she realizes that it had begun to snow. There’s a pain in her head, and it spreads. She knows that if she stays here, she will freeze to death, and such a death is one of the worst for her ghost to reverse.

All the same, she can’t bring herself to go back to her ship. Then a thought cuts through the pain. The Ziggurat. It emits warmth, and Zavala can’t get onto her and assign her another mission for leaving before her current is completed.  _ She wonders if Ikora knows what he’s doing to the three of them. Kass is one of her hidden, isn’t she?  _ She gets up, and her ghost mumbles a question to faint for her to hear. She walks to the ziggurat, ignoring the way her ghost goes from questioning to demanding, and from demanding to panicking. 

She can’t bear the disturbance, so a hand flicks out, and before she can stop herself…

Her Ghost freezes solid and falls into the snow.

Something deep within her aches and yearns, but it’s far away and she’s too tired. She climbs the steps of the Ziggurat, falling to her knees once she reaches the top. She can finally rest.

She’s so tired.

The darkness welcomes her like an old friend, warming her bones and stroking her hair.

She wants to fly away upon ashen wings.

She wants...

She curls up, drifting softly into endless sleep.

**.**

**.**

Crow knows that something is wrong. No calls, no messages, nothing. She’s simply disappeared. Kassandra, Isa, Ezra, Guinevere, and even Lisette come looking, hoping to find her. They abandoned their assignments and the vanguard to come looking for their friend.

She is found, soon enough.

Suddenly, later is now. Later is this. 

Later is Storm being seen for the first time in a month at the tower, walking up to Zavala. Sticking his ghost through with a blade of ice, and kicking him off the tower.

Later is Lisette dying by her hand. 

Later is this moment, Hawkmoon in his hand, pointed at her.

He had known something was up. He had listened to her fall, had watched her walk away for the last time. How long had she held out on Europa before the darkness had taken her? How long had it whispered in her ears, influencing actions and words?

How long had he known, but still let her go?

“Goodbye, Storm.”

He thinks he sees a ghost of a smile across her face as he pulls the trigger.


End file.
